Candles
by WishfulThinkin21
Summary: He lits a candle for every single one he looses and every single candle takes a piece of his soul. 10/? mostly friendship, from the new series.
1. Gallifrey

**Summary:** _He lit a candle for every single one he lost._

**Author Note:** So I'm a rather stupid fan girl-I'll never let you call me that- who tries to write in English before her Turkish exam. I'm so clever…

I basically adore Rose/10 but I don't have the courage to write it.

* * *

**R&R**

* * *

_**Candles…**_

The day he turned his home planet into dust he promised himself to remember. Remember those tiny little people that made him who he was. He promised to remember the pain he caused to them, to remember every shred of pain he felt. It was the their curse, a life over thousand years meant pain. Nothing more.

He promised to himself to remember that orange sky and the silver leaves. The citadel where the time lords lived. But mostly he promised himself to remember the people. The academy, Romana and Kochei….the ones he loved and got betrayed by.

The day he committed genocide he lit a candle where Gallifrey once stood. As a remembrance of the pain he caused to his own race. To his family. To the ones who raised him. Who exiled him, Rassilon…he had killed everyone.

It was for their shake, a safe way to cross over, without torture he reminded to himself. It was the only way to win. It was the only way to destroy Daleks; destroying Time Lords.

He looked at the candle, white flames, they were never going to fade away. They were going to burn until his dying breath . White flames were tricky in that way, they were extremely rare-like the ones who they present, he thought- each one unique. So unique that some races believed them as the souls of the purest themselves. And they wouldn't fade away…unless the ones who lit them forget.

And he was never going to forget.

* * *

I know it's short but i plan to write about different people and creatures Doctor lost in new series....


	2. The Master

**2. Master**

**A.N**: So far so short, well at least I'm trying…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Who verse maybe Eight Doctor Adventures –not that im into him because I'm completely ten-shipper.- EDA get it ? It's my name…

* * *

_He lit the candle with his bare hands and let the flames burn him, one little spark to his hearts and he would be dead if he'd refused to regenerate..._

_If Rose was there, she would stop him that's for sure. She would tell him to stop being so 'daft', punch him on the shoulder and just laugh. And that soft giggle, it would be enough to stop him._

_But Rose wasn't there. Jack was at Torchwood and Martha had left him. So who was there to stop him from murdering someone? Who'd be his conscience? TARDIS? He wasn't listening her, not any more.. He'd stopped when he heard her piercing screams aboard Valiant and now he was way to scared to listen._

_He was a coward, so what? That was a fact, almost as certain as Jack. He'd lost everything and everyone, there was nothing left to lose now? Himself? He was long lost with the ashes of Gallifrey._

_What now, he asked to himself. Do I do it? But he couldn't, he wouldn't he deserved a painful death, this was to easy….for a monster like him._

_Master was gone. He should be happy but he is far from it. Because even though he was some selfish bastard who butchered millions, he was still his friend. Kochei…_

_After Master betrayal he had chosen to believe that he was the good one, the one who represented the light, who fought for the sake of the universes._

_Maybe he was right. Kochei was gone but the Earth still there. Humans were still alive and breathing. Once again it was all safe._

_He looked at the space below, he was wrong again, there was still so much to lose and he would do anything to protect them. And he would still hope for the ones he lost to come back, forever._


	3. Donna

**AN:** I know this is too short but it just popped into my head after watching Amy's choice, Amy did the right think -I don2t agree with 11/Amy fans, his pain is still fresh- but I just can't take those sacrifices Rose and Donna made out of my head, so here you go, I will continue with new characters, in the end they like killing people for drama..

* * *

_He fell to the ground, right after he closed the doors of the Tardis. He wanted to scream but he had no power to do so. His hearts were broken and shattered into million pieces by just one sentence._

_Nice to meet you._

_His best friend, the only woman in the whole wide universe who completely cared about his feelings and yet never showed him, she didn't remember him any more._

_He slowly set the coordinates with shaky hands and let the Tardis flow through the vortex till it reached it's destination. Without a surprise even the Tardis was slow, mourning for her once friend Donna._

_When they stopped Doctor slowly searched the room he never wanted to see in the dark, he took a candle and then opened the door._

_She had no idea who he was, who she was. And she was never going to know. But he knew and was always going to remember, what a sunshine she was._

_He lit the candle and let it fly to find it's place at the center of what was left behind of Gallifrey._

_He sighed, pain completely visible behind his dark eyes and whispered._

_''It was nice to meet you too, Donna Noble.''_


	4. Rose

**A.N:**_ I'm fully aware of the fact that 200 words are not nearly enough for her but I was waiting for the service buss and it just wouldn't leave me alone. Wonders of an I-phone...By the way, I hear a rumor about Rose coming back for the season 5 finale, namely Big Bang, I sincerely hope they are true._

_**Disclaimer: **_Oh, how I wish...

* * *

**Rose**

He wants to scream so loud that every creature ever existed will feel his pain. His insides are in agony, his hearts are shattered into pieces that he didn't even know if there was a number that could held that many zeros.

A time lord shouldn't be able to cry, not now not ever. But for the first time in his 905ish years he manages to shed one little teardrop. _This is what you've done to me_, he thoughts. _You made me human_.

But for the moment he doesn't have the power to care about that. He collapses to the floor, sobs without tears until red blood comes from his eyes. He has lost his measurement of time but after what it feels like months he gets up and closes his hearts.

He doesn't even bothers to get a candle and lit it because he knows Bad Wolf has already done it. He opens the doors and takes a deep breath. What's left behind of Gallifrey now smells like her, feels like her. He stands there only for a minute, then he closes the doors. With a shaky breath he sighs and sets the coordinates to some irrelative time and place.

It's time to move on.


End file.
